Evangelion, A New Story
by Absolute-Zer0-77
Summary: In an alternate universe there is finally peace. Its been three months since the last Angel was wiped out by the three EVA pilots. How long will the peace last? Also, who is this new student and will he have any connection with EVA or its pilots?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. It is property of studio Gainax. All characters and designs are used for entertainment purposes for this story. The only thing that is mine is my character I created for this fic.  
**

**Author's Notes:**

Hey all, new to fanfic writing, this is my first one so go easy on me and try not to flame too much please. Sorry it might seem a little slow, but I promise it will get better as I go. Also don't expect updates too too fast, since it was kinda a bad time for me to start getting into this hobby of writing because of having to get back to college, though I'll try to devote a little time each week to continue my works.

Chapter 1: A New Face Arrives.

As the sun slowly starts to rise, the alarm of Shinji Ikari goes off. "Brrriinngggggg". The sound stops suddenly as a hand reaches out of the covers to turn it off. "Morning already? Ah, well better go get breakfast ready or else I won't hear the end of it from Asuka" thought Shinji. The young man went to his dresser and grabbed his school uniform and headed over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change up.

Once finished Shinji walked over to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge, cabinets and freezer. "I wonder what I should make" Shinji said to himself. Looking at all of the choices from everything ranging from cereal to waffles, he decided to make bacon and eggs. Rarely would Shinji ever put out something as easy as a piece of fruit or a bowl of cereal, only when time was of the essence and he wouldn't like to deal with Asuka if he did, but in reality he actually enjoyed cooking so it wasn't a problem. The smell started to waft out of the kitchen and down the hall when a door started to open.

"Morning Shinji" greeted the young German girl, "I sure hope you're making mine first". "Uhhh, actually this is mine, I would have gotten yours first, I just wasn't sure how you wanted your eggs cooked" Shinji stated, hoping that she would buy his excuse because he knew she always ate her eggs sunny side up. "Man Shinji, you really are an idiot. You know I always have my eggs the same way. I wonder if you will ever learn" said Asuka while shaking her head. "Wow I got lucky, I was expecting her to go enraged. I rather see Asuka disappointed at me than angry" said the boy with a sigh of relief.

The two finished their breakfast and Shinji left the house first, since it was Asuka's turn to clean up. "See you at school" Shinji yelled as he went out the door. "Yeah yeah, whatever" Asuka said almost instantly, Shinji had a feeling she was a bit annoyed at having to wash up. On his walk to school he meets up with Kensuke and Toji as always. "Hey Shin man, did ya hear? There's supposed to be a new student today" said Toji. "Nope didn't hear a thing" replied Shinji. "I wonder what they'll be like and how they'll feel that this place used to be under constant battle with the Angels" remarked Kensuke. "Well we won't know till me meet em and greet em" Toji chimed in. "Whoa nice rhymes Toji!" said Kensuke in a sarcastic voice followed by a snicker. "Shut up Kensuke" said Toji while nudging his friend. Shinji just looked on and smiled and though they were kind of simple he was glad they were his friends.

The three boys arrived at school and headed to their classroom. They sat down and chatted about plans of what to do after school. Before they could get any ideas in the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Students, as you all may or may not know we have a new face joining us today. Okay come on in young man" said their teacher. "Seems it's a new guy. If he's cool, he can be the fourth in our group" Kensuke said then Shinji and Toji nodded. "His name is Salvezza he moved over here from America, I hope you'll make him feel welcome. Now why don't you tell us a little about yourself" said the teacher. A young male of about 5'8 stood there with medium/long silver hair that went about an inch past his ears. "It's a pleasure to meet everyone. Ermm, you'll have to excuse me, I'm not too good at this kind of stuff. I guess you'll just get to know me through time. Where should I sit by the way senpai…. "It's Kichirou, and there seems to be an open seat next to Ikari. Ikari raise your hand so Salvezza can find his seat." Shinji smiled and waved the new kid over to his seat.

Hey I'm Ikari Shinji, hope you're gonna like it here." The young boy nodded back, smiled and said "my full name Cestelona, Salvezza, heh I might as well get used to how names work in Japan compared to the states. I'll get to like it better here in Japan once I get to know some people." Toji then came from behind and put a hand on Salvezza's shoulder, "hey don't sweat it man, basically everyone is really cool here. Though there are some psychos" said Toji while nodding his head towards Asuka. "Mr. Suzuhara you can get to know your new student at lunch, now it's time for class" interrupted Kichirou. "Yes sir" replied Toji. "Yeah you can come eat lunch with Ikari, Toji, and I" whispered Kensuke. The new student nodded in agreement and thus began his new life and hopefully his new friendships.


End file.
